


Are you hurt?

by jrae7374



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrae7374/pseuds/jrae7374
Summary: A pretty short Yoonseok boarding school AUOriginally a requested work on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm fall day, and Jung Hoseok was in his room all alone. He had asked his friends Seokjin and Jungkook if they wanted to do something, perhaps go to the park across the street or watch a movie, but they were both busy. Both Jinnie and Jungkookie had attained girlfriends recently. It wasn't necessarily that Hoseok was jealous..., but he was jealous. He was happy for his friends, but he felt left out much of the time. He didn't show it, but he was hurting.  
Not only that, but he wasn't even sure he liked females, and he was worried that his two friends might soon ask him why he had never asked a girl on a date now that they had girlfriends of their own.

Hoseok had never trusted anyone enough to tell them that he had thought about boys; he was too afraid that he might lose a friend over it. Not only that, but he had never even kissed a boy anyway, so how could he really know for sure whether he was... gay? He supposed that was what he was. He had never really labeled himself as such before, but... it kind of had to be true, didn't it?

Hoseok shook the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to worry about such things; that was for another time.

He sat by the window in his dorm. He could see the public park just outside the school's gates. He observed the people down below his three-story-high room, and then decided that he was too cooped up there to stay any longer. Even if he didn't have anyone to hang out with, he could use some fresh air.

Out Hoseok went, down the flights of stairs to the ground floor, and then out the gates of the school. Upperclassmen were allowed out on the weekends (and Hoseok was a junior).

He took a few steps outside and stopped on the pavement. He looked around a moment, admiring the trees and grass, and the nice breeze that came through and ruffled his hair. He took a deep breath and sighed. This was his kind of weather.

All of a sudden, Hoseok heard someone yell "heads up!" just before he got hit in the head with something. He toppled to the ground, a bit dazed. When Hoseok looked up, he was looking right at Min Yoongi, a senior at his school (and a very handsome one at that). Hobi had had the hugest crush on Yoongi since his freshman year at that school, but he had only spoken to him once or twice.  
"Are you hurt?" Yoongi asked him. He picked up the soccer ball that had evidently hit Hoseok's head.  
A blush formed on Hoseok's cheeks.  
"Oh- No, I'm fine, thanks." Hoseok tried not to stutter. Yoongi laughed a bit, but then his smile dropped.  
"You sure about that?" He pointed to Hoseok's wrist, which had taken the brunt of the fall. He was scraped up quite a bit, which to be honest Hoseok found kind of embarrassing. If he was more athletically inclined, he might've actually been able to catch the ball and go about his day.

However, if he was more athletically inclined he also wouldn't be talking to Min Yoongi.

Hoseok looked at his wrist as drops of blood actually started to seep out through the tears in his skin.  
"Oh, wow," he said. "I guess I should probably go see the nurse or something..." he muttered as he propped himself up on his arm and began to get up. Yoongi extended a hand to him and helped him up.  
It was about then that Kim Namjoon, a friend of both Hoseok's and Yoongi's, ran over.  
"Hey man," he said to Hoseok, "are you okay? I didn't mean to kick the ball that hard... although it was pretty cool," he laughed.  
Hoseok smiled. "Sure, I'm fine. I'll probably go see the nurse for a bandaid or two, but I'm fine."  
"Cool," Joon said. "Want me to take you?" It was here that Yoongi interjected.  
"I can take him." He turned to Hoseok. "If you want."  
Hoseok blushed so hard that his face tingled with excitement and embarrassment all at once.  
"Sure," he replied.

Yoongi and Hoseok walked into the school building together.  
"You were in my bio class a year or two ago, right?" Yoongi asked him.  
"Yeah," Hoseok agreed. "I think so." (He totally knew so..)  
"Yeah," Yoongi said. "Yeah, I remember! You did a presentation on snakes. You were really into that project. And then some of the older boys made fun of you for being so smart. I wanted to say something to them but I didn't. I've always regretted that.."  
Hoseok didn't know what to say.  
"That's okay."  
Yoongi stopped walking and looked at Hoseok. "It's really not. You know, they say being a bystander is just as bad as being the bully.'  
Hoseok wasn't sure what Yoongi wanted him to say to that, so he managed to get out, "well... it's okay. At least you're telling me now."  
Yoongi sighed and continued walking. Hoseok followed.  
Right before they got to the nurse's office, Yoongi turned to Hoseok again and stopped walking.  
"Let me make it up to you."  
Hoseok looked at him, confused, so Yoongi elaborated.  
"For not standing up for you. We can hang out sometime... or something." Yoongi looked anxious to see Hoseok's reply, and Hoseok noticed.  
"You mean like a date?"

The words fell out of Hoseok's mouth without permission. He realized the second they hit the air that he could have just made the absolute worst mistake of his life. The tension in the hallway seemed to suck the breath out of both of them for a few seconds.

Yoongi was caught off guard at first, but then he smiled. He chuckled a bit before replying, "Yeah, I mean like a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continued the story because why not

4:30...  
4:45...  
5:00...  
The minutes ticked by so slowly. Hoseok sat in his chair by the window and stared down at the sidewalk below.  
5:01...  
His date with Yoongi was at 6:30. He wondered if he should get dressed up. It was still an hour and a half away...  
5:02...  
Hobi sighed and went to his room to lie down. He stuck his headphones onto his head and blasted music. He glanced at the clock.  
5:03...  
He closed his eyes...

“Hoseok-ah?” a voice yelled through the music blasting in his ears. Jungkook was shaking his arm. He had fallen asleep! He pulled his headphones off of his ears and jumped up from his bed.  
“What time is it?!” he said frantically. He glanced at the clock  
6:52!!!  
His phone had a surplus of notifications, including a number of texts from Yoongi. He tried to unlock his phone.  
“Some guy is at the door. His name is Min Yoongi..? He said he’s here to see you.”  
Hoseok froze.  
“I have to get dressed,” he said. “Oh my gosh.”  
“Do you know this guy?” Jungkook asked. He looked worried.  
“Yeah... but I just, um... I’ve got to go. I forgot to do this assignment for chem... he’s my partner. And uh.. yeah.”  
Jungkook stared at Hoseok.  
“Okay.”  
Hoseok felt bad for not telling his friend the true situation, but he didn’t have time to explain at the moment. He ran to the front door and looked through the peephole. Yoongi was standing there, dressed up nicely in a light blue, button-up shirt, a black jacket, and khakis, staring down at his phone with a discouraged look on his face. Hoseok whined. “Why am I such an idiot?” he said to himself. He ran back to his phone and texted Yoongi: im reallsorry I’ll b out in a minute”  
He shoved his feet into his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head as quickly as he could. He sprinted into the bathroom and ran into Seokjin who was shaving his face.  
“Ya! What’s the big deal!”  
“Sorry, Jin-ah, I’ve got to go!” Hoseok said. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with water, scrubbed a towel on his face, and ran out of the room. He grabbed his phone and his wallet and ran to the door. His hand rested on the handle and suddenly he froze. He looked through the peephole again. Yoongi was still standing there in the same place, but he looked a bit more relaxed. Hobi sighed, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to stay inside and calm himself down, but he was already late. He had to go.  
He pushed the door open. Yoongi looked up and smiled a little.  
“Hi. I’m sorry. I, um.. I fell asleep, and um.. I’m really sorry” Hoseok stammered.  
“It’s okay” Yoongi said. “I’m just glad you weren’t standing me up,” he said, blushing. Hoseok’s jaw dropped a bit.  
“Of course not! I’m sorry. I wouldn’t do that..”  
“I know..” he said. “Well.. are you ready to go?” Yoongi said to him.  
“I think so!” Hoseok said jokingly. He sighed out of relief. Yoongi smiled a gummy smile at Hobi. They walked down the hallway of dorms and down the stairway. They checked out through the student system and walked down the sidewalk that Hobi was looking out at just an hour or so before.  
“So...” Yoongi started, “how are you liking your classes?”  
Hobi was expecting more than just small talk, but he was glad to be talking to Yoongi at all so he was happy.  
“Well.. I like my dance classes a lot. It’s great to finally be studying things that I enjoy.”  
“You dance?”  
“Oh yeah, that’s what I really love to do.”  
“That’s really cool.. I’m into rapping myself. I’m not sure how far it’ll take me, though.”  
“Don’t doubt yourself! If you’re doing what you love, that’s all that matters.”  
Yoongi smiled.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
They walked in comfortable silence, consumed by their own thoughts. Hobi looked over at Yoongi without him noticing. The way he walked was beautiful to him. He blushed and looked away sheepishly, embarrassed by his own infatuation with Yoongi.  
They were going to dinner together at a restaurant down the street from the school. It wasn’t too far, but it was chilly out and Hoseok began to notice this as they got further away from the school. He had forgotten his jacket in his rush to get out of the dorm. He wrapped his arms around himself gently and tried not to make it obvious that he was freezing. Every breeze made him shiver.  
Yoongi started to take off his jacket.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Hobi asked.  
“Yeah, but I think you could use it more right now,” Yoongi said. He stopped walking and pulled his jacket over Hoseok’s shoulders. The inside of his jacket was still warm with his body heat and Hoseok was grateful, but he didn’t want Yoongi to be cold.  
“But now you need it,” he said.  
“Are you kidding? It’s only a few blocks away. I could hear your teeth clattering a mile away.”  
Hobi could already see the bumps raising on Yoongi’s arms.  
“C’mon,” Yoongi said. But Hoseok wasn’t convinced. He put his arm around Yoongi and wrapped the jacket around them both. Yoongi blushed and they both giggled a bit before walking down the street together, enjoying each other’s warmth.


End file.
